Catherine the Great (miniseries)
| composer = Rupert Gregson-Williams | country = | language = English | num_episodes = 4 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = Jules Hussey | location = | cinematography = Stuart Howell | editor = | runtime = 60 minutes | company = | distributor = | network = *HBO }} | channel = | picture_format = 1080i (HDTV) | first_aired = | website = https://www.sky.com/watch/catherine-the-great }} Catherine the Great is a British-American miniseries in four parts written by Nigel Williams and directed by Philip Martin for Sky Atlantic and HBO Miniseries. It stars Helen Mirren as the titular Catherine the Great. The miniseries premiered in its entirety on 3 October 2019 on Sky Atlantic in the United Kingdom. It will premiere on 21 October 2019 on HBO in the United States. Cast and characters Starring *Helen Mirren as Catherine the Great, the Empress of Russia *Jason Clarke as Grigory Potemkin, a military commander and Catherine's lover *Rory Kinnear as Nikita Ivanovich Panin, Catherine's foreign minister. *Gina McKee as Countess Praskovya Bruce, a lifelong friend and confidante of Catherine's *Kevin R. McNally as Alexei Orlov, a Russian statesman and later Catherine's Minister of War. *Richard Roxburgh as Grigory Orlov, a former lover of Catherine's who orchestrated the coup d'état that allowed her to gain power *Joseph Quinn as Tsarevich Paul, Catherine's son *Clive Russell as the Fool *Paul Kaye as Yemelyan Pugachev, a Yaik Cossack who instigates a popular revolt against Catherine *Paul Ritter as Alexander Suvorov Recurring *Thomas Doherty as Pyotr Zavadovsky, one of Catherine's lovers. *Georgina Beedle as Natalia Alexeievna, Paul's first wife. *Phil Dunster as Andrey Razumovsky, Natalia's lover and the biological father of her stillborn son. *Sam Palladio as Alexander Vasilchikov, one of Catherine's lovers. *Andrew Rothney as Alexander Dmitriev-Mamonov, one of Catherine's lovers. *Antonia Clarke as Maria Fedorovna, Paul's second wife. * Raphael Acloque as Platon Zubov, one of Catherine's lovers. *John Northcote as Alexander Bezborodko, Catherine's secretary and assistant. *Dominic Borelli as Viktor Heinrich Emmanuel, the Langrave of Hesse-Darmstad *Iain Mitchell as Archbishop Arsenius, metropolitan of Rostov and Yaroslavl *Ellis Howard as Ivan VI of Russia, the deposed Emperor of Russia incarcerated at Shlisselburg Fortress. *John Hodgkinson as Pyotr Rumyantsev. *Adam El Hagar as Valerian Zubov, Catherine's aide-de-camp and Platon's brother. *Felix Jamieson as Alexander, Catherine's grandson and future Emperor. *Andrew Bone as Charles Joseph de Ligne, a Field Marshal and a diplomat in service of the Archduchy of Austria. *Lucas Englander as Vasily Mirovich, a Lieutenant of the Smolensk Regiment who attempts to free Ivan from his captivity. Filming locations The majority of filming took place in Lithuania, due to scenery of the country and favourable film tax incentives - Vilnius, Pažaislis monastery and Trakai Island Castle. A large part of filming, in particular the episodes happening in the throne room, many corridor episodes, the cross-dressing ball at the end of Episode 1, the scenes that take place on the stairs outside the palace, have been filmed in Rundāle Palace in Latvia. Other scenes have been filmed in St Petersburg and Catherine Palace in Tsarskoye Selo Russia. Episodes |Viewers = 0.345 and TBA |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |Viewers = 0.345 and TBA |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |Viewers = 0.345 and TBA |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |Viewers = 0.345 and TBA |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} }} References External links *''Catherine the Great'' on HBO * Category:2019 British television series debuts Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:2010s British television miniseries Category:2010s American television miniseries Category:English-language television programs Category:2010s British drama television series Category:2010s American drama television series Category:Sky Atlantic television programmes Category:HBO network shows Category:Depictions of Catherine the Great on television Category:Television series scored by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Television series scored by Sven Faulconer